Un buen apellido no dice nada
by Padfoot Orion Black
Summary: Una chica amante del Rock, de cantar, de leer y de jugar videojuegos se topa con 4 chicos ideales... qué hace! AVERIGUALO EN MI FIC! (la personalidad de este personaje es totalmente la mia)
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth POV

Sweet Amoris... Sweet Amoris... Un poco empalagoso para mi gusto, pero no hay nada que hacer. Según muchos, es el mejor instituto de Francia y me mandaron con beca, por lo que no puedo reclamar. La suerte es que, como mis padres no tienen que pagar el insti, me mandan dinero cada mes (y es una suma bastante generosa, a decir verdad). Nunca me a gustado recalcar mi "estatus económico", pero no estamos para nada faltos de dinero. Tengo un IPhone (el segundo, ya que el primero se lo regalé a mi mejor amiga porque no me gusta tanto "lujo", pero mis padres me compraron otro y me obligaron a conservarlo), un IMac (este es el tercero, ya que el primero "desapareció" misteriosamente un día y luego de dos semanas apareció hecho pedazos en la puerta de la casa y el segundo murió repentinamente luego de que, por alguna razón, tres litros de Coca-Cola calleran sobre el), ropa de marca (de esa no me quejo, amo la ropa). La verdad es que no me considero millonaria, pero el dinero me sobra (por esa razón, todos los meses dono un cheque con varios ceros a la caridad). Aquí en Francia vivo con mi excéntrica tía Ágatha, pero no me quejo, ya que la tía tampoco está corta de presupuesto y tiene una casa INMENSA, para qué decir que mi habitación tiene recibidor, living, baño enorme y walking closet con control remoto y un gran balcón con vista a la playa y que al principio, mi tía había comprado dos televisiónes (una para el "living" y otro para enfrente de mi cama "king size") de 90 pulgadas. Yo las rechazé inmediatamente y las doné a un hogar de ancianos, así que la tía me compró dos nuevas de 84, aunque tampoco mejora mucho. Lo único por lo que no alegué fue para la consola Xbox 360, la PlayStation 3 y la Wii (con Wii U), los dos (para living y pieza) estéreos enormes (con tocadiscos y equipo de Dj incluido) con millones de discos en diferentes estanterías especiales, y los largos y grandes libreros repletos de libros. Por mi pieza habían diversos pósters: Nirvana, Winged Skull, Queen, Pearl Jam, Metallica, Pink Floyd y muchos, muchos más. La verdad es que no se parecía a mi antigua habitación, pero me agradaba mucho. Nunca me he preocupado mucho en la imagen que presentaba a los demás, pero esa mañana me preocupé un poquito más. Usé una polera ancha cuadrillé rojo con negro, cerrada debajo de busto con una polera corta y ajustada negra por debajo, unos leggins grises con agujeros, unos lentes de sol, un jockey negro de lado y unas botas negras con algunas hebillas. Dejé mi cabello color miel suelto caer rebelde por mi espalda y uno de mis hombros, sobrepasando mi cintura con ligeras ondas en el. A mis ojos grises simplemente les puse un poco de delineador negro y un rimel transparente y el los labios un simple brillito color rosa. No me consideraba para nada fea, pero tampoco una preciosidad.  
Me apresuré en bajar las enormes escaleras que parecían haber salido de un palacio y me encaminé a la gran cocina.

-Jennie, ¿Cómo estás hoy?- le pregunté a nuestra cocinera con amabilidad. Yo les tenía un especial cariño a todas las personas que mi tía tenía a nuestro servicio.

-Muy bien, Señorita Bradbury- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Jenn, sabes que no me gusta que me traten de "Señorita Bradbury", solo dime Liz, Lizzie, Eli, Elize o como quieras- le dije con una suave risita.

Ella solo asintió con otra sonrisa y comenzó a preparar mi desayuno. Saludé a todas las chicas que estaban ayudando en la cocina y a las que entraban a esta. Rápidamente me comí los waffles con syrup y me tomé mi café descafeinado (ya que todos insistían en que no necesitaba más energía) de un trago, emocionada porque en pocos minutos partiría a un nuevo instituto. Me despedí de todas rápidamente y salí pitando por la puerta, encontrándome con mi tía que me esperaba sonriente junto a la puerta, en pijama.

-Tía, ¿No pensarás en ir a dejarme a la escuela así, verdad?- pregunté, horrorizada ante la idea.

-¡Ay noo! Por supuesto que no además, ¿Quién dijo que yo te llevaría?- dijo sonriéndo, señalando hacia afuera con su dedo índice.

En la calsada se encontraba algo que me dejó boquiabierta. La verdad es que llegar en un auto así a la escuela... pero no podía no aceptar. Porque, vamos, si abres tu puerta y te encuentras con un Hammer limusina con chofer esperándote...

-Tía, esto es...- no encontraba palabras, por lo que la abrazé con profundo cariño y no por el regalo, sino por como se preocupaba por mí. Sinceramente, un taxi no me habría importado.

-De todas formas, es temporal-me dijo, sonriéndo, cuando la solté- Todavía falta un poco para tu cumpleaños. Para esa fecha, iremos a comprar el auto que quieras ¿Te parece?-

-¡Claro!- exclamé emocionada, abrazándola nuevamente- Bueno, me voy- la besé en la mejilla y me alejé cargando con mi bolso con el estampado de Pink Floyd cargado de mis libros predilectos para leer, libros de materia de escuela, mi celular, mis Beats y mi PSP.

Subí rápidamente luego de saludar a Charlie, el chofér. A los pocos segundos, partimos rumbo al instituto. Abrí la ventana y admiré el paisaje. Inglaterra era hermosa, pero esto era increíble: urbano y rural convivían con una armonía envidiable. Por todas partes había parques y los edificios no abundaban. Sonreí y me asomé a la ventana, aspirando ese aire puro y nuevo. Muchas personas miraban boquiabiertos mi vehículo, otras me observaban a mí, embobados. "Deben reconocerme de alguna de las revistas en las que aparecía con mi padre o sola, sobre letras grandes que decían cosas como: "Elizabeth Bradbury y su nuevo novio" o "La heredera de la fortuna Bradbury becada para Francia" y muchos más. Les sonreí a los chicos que me observaban desde una esquina cercana y estube casi segura de que uno de ellos babeó... ¿¡Pero qué digo!? si yo no soy bonita a ese grado... Cerré la ventana y me recosté en el asiento, mientras me servía un jugo de frambuesa del bar de la limusina.

-Señorita, hemos llegado- me anunció la voz de Charlie, un rato después.

Oí a lo lejos su puerta cerrarse y caminar apresuradamente a mi lado del auto para abrirme la puerta, cosa que ya estaba haciendo. Le sonreí agradecida y me encaminé a la entrada luego de despedirme, ignorando los murmullos y las miradas de las personas allí. No bien puse un pie en el instituto, una señora bajita y regordeta, de canoso cabello, anteojos y traje rosado se me asercó rápidamente.

-Bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris, Señorita Bradbury. Es un honor tener a alguien con tan buenas notas y tan buena familia aqui con nosotros- dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa.

- Es un placer, directora- le dije, sonriente.

-Si necesita de algo, estoy a su total y completa disposición- dijo. Asentí agradecida- Ahora, puede pasar a la sala de delegados a recojer su horario o puede ir a recorrer la escuela o lo que usted quiera. El delegado principal es el joven Nathaniel, quien estará encantado de ayudarla siempre que lo necesite. ¿Desea algo más?-

-No muchas gracias, pero si se presenta algo, la buscaré- le dije sonriendo. Ella asintió y luego de lo que me pareció una reverencia, se alejó.

Me acerqué a la puerta que lleveba el cartel: Sala de Delegados. Abrí la puerta y me introduje en la sala con rapidez. Dentro solo había una persona: un joven que estaba de espaldas, organizando unos papeles. Tenía cabello rubio y lucía una camisa blanca y un pantalón formal color café claro.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres tu Nathaniel?- dije con voz que sonó segura, pero por dentro moría de los nervios. El chico se giró rápidamente, seguro lo había asustado.

Era bastante guapo. Tenía una expresión asustada cuando se giró, pero luego esa expresión cambió a una de desconcierto, luego a una de estupefacción y embobamiento y finalmente a una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, soy yo. Y tu debes ser...- dijo, mientras consultaba sus papeles. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se deslizó varios centímetros. Me miró y dejó caer sus papeles, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Nathaniel, estás bien?- pregunté dudosa y un poco preocupada. El rápidamente volvió a la compostura, levantó los papeles y volvió a sonreírme como antes, solo que ahora un pequeñísimo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Si, lo siento... Es que nunca imaginé que...- no terminó de hablar, porque le interrumpí.

-¿Que yo fuera Elizabeth Bradbury, heredera de la gran fortuna Bradbury y de muchas propiedades alrededor del mundo y de la empresa de abogados Bradbury?- le terminé la oración, la había escuchado muchas veces ya.

-Lo siento- dijo Nathaniel, enrojeciendo un poco más.

-No importa, tranquilo- le dije, con una sonrisa tranquilisadora. Justo en ese momento, entro un pequeño perrito por la puerta. El pequeño can pasó literalmente como si yo no estuviera, probocando que cayera al suelo y mi bolso se abriera, botando todo lo que tenía dentro. Luego de mascullar algunos insultos, comenzé a recojer mis cosas.

-¿Te gusta leer?- preguntó Nathaniel, mirando todos mis libros mientras los recogía.

-Adoro leer- aclaré, sonriéndo.

-Al parecer, también la música y los videojuegos- dijo entregándome mis Beats color rojo con azul, mi IPhone con carcasa de Rolling Stones y mi PSP.

-Si- murmuré divertida. Luego de guardar mis cosas y de tomar mi nuevo horario y la llave de mi casillero, salí de la sala dispuesta a encontrarlo y guardar los inservibles libros de materias, para dejar conmigo los de lectura.

Al salir, me dí cuenta de que la primera clase ya había comenzado, por lo que me ausenté a ella. Como los pasillos estaban vacíos, abrí mi bolso y guardé mis lentes Jack para sacar mi vcelular y mis Beats. Me puse los audífonos y los conecté con el teléfono poniendo una canción al azar a todo volumen. "Another brick in the wall part II" llenó mis oídos, permitiendome sumergirme en la música que tanto amaba. Caminaba por los pasillos buscando el casillero 458. Cuando lo encontré, la canción ya había terminado. Ahora sonaba "Even Flow"de Pearl Jam y comenzé a cantarla, ya que los pasillos estaban desiertos. La verdad, no cantaba nada mal. Luego de dejar todos esos pesados libros, salí al patio a disfrutar aquella hora libre antes de comenzar definitivamente las clases. Me puse mis lentes de sol y me dirigí a una banca. Mientras revisaba mi Facebook en el celular, no me dí cuenta de que un chico me observaba curioso sentad a la sombra de un cerezo, fumando un cigarrillo. Ya que pensé que estaba sola, comenzé a cantar más fuerte:

Even flow  
Thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know  
So he chases them away

De pronto, algo me tapó el sol. Dejé de cantar y alzé la mirada. Frente a mi estaba un guapo pelirrojo con mirada burlona de finos rasgos y olor a cigarro mesclado con chocolate. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fué su polera: Llevaba el logo de Winged Skull. Tomé mi celular y puse pausa a la música. Me saqué los audífonos y los dejé en mi cuello.

-Tú eres la novata ¿No?- preguntó con tonito burlón.

-Así es- dije poniéndome de pie y ajustándome el jockey, quitándome el cabello del rostro- Mi nombre es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Bradbury- dije, extendiendole mi mano cordialmente.

El chico me miró con atención y luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Su rostro mostró asombro.

-Así que tu eres la chica...- murmuró analizándome de pies a cabeza y centrando la mirada en mis pechos. Inmediatamente tomé su mentón y lo dirijí a mi rostro de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Normalmente, las nuevas siempre son tablas de planchar. Me sorprendes, Elizabeth- un pequeño sonrrojo apareció en mi rostro, pero lo disimulé.

-Por favor, dime Liz- le dije sonriéndo y tendiéndole mi mano.

-Castiel- dijo, tomando mi mano y estrechándola.

-Veo que te gusta Winged Skull- dije, observando su polera. El me miró totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo...- iba a preguntar, pero lo interrumpí.

-Amo Winged Skull. También Pink Floyd (le señale mi bolso), Rolling Stones (le mostré la carcasa de mi celular), Metallica, Nirvana, Queen, The Beatles y muchas más- dije, sonriendole.

Su expresión de asombro no desaparecía, lo que me parecía muy gracioso. Miré mi reloj y me dí cuenta de que quedaban menos de cinco minutos para el cambio de clase, por lo que me despedí rápidamente y salí pitando. En el pasillo choqué con algo que no ví bien, ya que estaba con los lentes de sol. Ese algo soltó un gritito y dos gritos más lo secundaron. Me saqué rápidamente los lentes, tomé los audífonos y mi celular y los guardé en mi bolso.

-Lo siento, no me había sacado los lentes y no te ví- me excusé con una chica rubia que se quejaba en brazos de una morena y de otra con pinta de asiatica.

-¿Pero quién diablos eres tú y como te atreves a...- no terminó de gritarme porque me miró a la cara.

-Tu.. tu... tu...- decía la morena, estupefacta.

-E... Ere... Erees...- decía la asiatica.

-¡ELIZABETH BRADBURY!- gritó la rubia, desatando murmullos de parte de todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo.

-Si- mascullé, algo molesta.

-Yo soy Ámber y estas son Charllotte y Li- dijo señalando a la morena y a la asiatica, respectivamente.

-Un placer, chicas- dije, sonriendoles amistosamente. En ese momento, se acercó una chica de cabello color caoba y ojos verde esmeralda, luciendo una blanca sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Mayory, pero puedes decirme May- dijo la chica, tendiéndome la mano.

-Hola May, soy Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Liz- le estreché la mano y le sonreí ampliampente. Ámber bufó.

-Liz, si te unes a nosotras, todos te respetarán y admirarán más de lo que ya hacen. Por lo demás, te juntaras con... buena gente- dijo, mirando con repulsión a May.

-Yo pienso que la buena gente no usa toneles enteros de maquillaje ni se dedica a catalogar alumnos, así que si me disculpan, me voy con May- las cuatro chicas me miraron sorprendidas y May se prendió de mi brazo mientras me llevaba a Historia, que nos tocaba juntas.

Pude escuchar a Ámber susurrar a mis espaldas: -Esto no se quedará así...-

GRACIAS POR LEER! REVIEWS PLIS!


	2. LOL

Liz POV

-¿May?- pregunté confundida.

-¿Si?-

-¿Es eso un perro?- dije, señalando al frente. Al final del pasillo de hallaba un pequeño can de patitas cortas.

-Sip- respondió ella, con naturalidad- Es Kiki, el perro de la directora-

-¿Y qué hace en la escuela?-

-Es como un ritual de iniciación. Casualmente, la directora siempre lo pierde el día en que llegan alumnos nuevos, yo pienso que lo hace a propósito- dijo May, riendo.

En ese momento creí que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo que vi me dejó tan impactada, que estaba segura de que pasaría tiempo antes de que el miedo se fuera por completo. Frente a mí, apareció la directora. Pero no la directora anciana y agradable, bien peinada y con sonrisa "Colgate", no. Esta directora parecía como si la hubiera aplastado una casa, tragado un tornado y arrollado un camión, todo a la vez. Su traje rosa siempre impecable, ahora estaba revuelto y arrugado. Su rostro estaba crispado en una horrible mueca de enfado e ira. Su cabello, anteriormente agarrado a un perfecto tomate, ahora estaba todo despeinado. Los papeles que siempre traía en las manos estaban hechos añicos. Estaba tan roja que creí que explotaría. Me tomé del brazo de May, asustada. Ella me miró intentando transmitirme confianza y tranquilidad, pero también me sostuvo firmemente. La loca, quiero decir, la directora se giró hacia nosotras precipitadamente y se acercó corriendo.

-¡TU!- gritó en mi dirección. El perro había salido corriendo antes de que la señora llegara- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO AGARRASTE A MI KIKI?!-

-¡Discúlpeme, pero no voy a tolerar que me hable así!- le grité, muy molesta. May me miró, sorprendida- ¡Usted está abusando de su poder trayendo al perro y mas encima manda a los alumnos a buscarlo! Esto es asombroso. De hoy en mas, usted tiene PROHIBIDO mandar a los alumnos por su cachorro, si se pierde búsquelo usted- todos los alumnos me miraban entre sorprendidos y admirados- Y antes de que diga nada, recuerde que yo tengo el poder para hacer desaparecer al Instituto Sweet Amoris y para re ubicar a los alumnos en el mejor instituto del mundo. También tengo el poder de tirarla de patitas a la calle- dicho esto, May y yo comenzamos a caminar, aún agarradas del brazo. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta del Aula A, me giré hacia la directora que aún me miraba boquiabierta, para agregar- Además, le aseguro que el consejo de padres estaría muy enojado por los abusos de la directora hacia los alumnos. Espero que se acaben porque solo con tocar mi teléfono, ya estoy llamando a mi padre- y entramos al aula.

Dentro de esta, todos los alumnos me miraban con la admiración tatuada en el rostro. Apenas les sonreí, rompieron en aplausos. Hasta el profesor me aplaudió, maravillado. Me separé de May y me dirigí al frente de la clase para presentarme.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Elizabeth Bradbury, pueden llamarme Liz- inmediatamente se desataron los murmullos- Fui becada en Inglaterra por mi promedio y me mandaron para Francia donde vivo con mi tía Agatha Bradbury, que al igual que mi padre, tiene una empresa de abogados. Emm... no sé que más- dije, sonriendo y mirando al profesor, muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- me preguntó este, mirándome. Ok, estaba segura de que eso no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero no había nada que hacerle.

-Ok, me gusta la caridad, leer, cantar, tocar la guitarra, escribir, la música y jugar videojuegos-

-¿Qué tipo de guitarra tocas?- se escuchó desde atrás.

-Eléctrica y acústica- aclaré.

-¿Qué guitarra eléctrica tienes?- se escuchó a una chica gritar.

-Tengo varias, pero mi preferida y la que más uso es una Ibanez JS2K de cristal- de varias partes del salón se oyó un "Woow". Antes de que me hicieran más preguntas innecesarias e incomodas, me fui a sentar al lado de May con una sonrisita nerviosa.

La clase de Biología pasó con naturalidad, excepto porque parece que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo y me mandaban el mismo mensajito: "Por favor trae tu guitarra y toca". Al final terminaron convenciéndome y al salir de clases, llame a Charlie para que la trajera, junto con mi mini-amplificador y mi micrófono. La verdad me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que se congregó para verme tocar y me daba mucho miedo, ya que si me equivocaba iba a estar allí parada yo sola.

-Hey, Liz- oí que me llamaban desde atrás, me giré y me topé con Castiel, el pelirrojo mirón y con un chico muy guapo y bastante peculiar. Sus ropas eran estilo victorianas color verde y con vuelos blancos. Su cabello era color plata con las puntas negras y uno de sus ojos era dorado y el otro verde y tenia una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Si?- pregunté con timidez.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Castiel, mostrándome su guitarra y el chico victoriano un micrófono. Sonreí aliviada y asentí con la cabeza.

-Señorita Elizabeth- dijo Charlie, apareciendo con mis cosas y entregándomelas.

-Muchas gracias Charlie, te veo afuera en un par de horas. Tienes libre hasta que te llame- le dije, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijo y se marchó. Castiel me miraba atentamente mientras me ponía el amplificador en el borde del pantalón y lo conectaba al micro.

-Por cierto, este es Lysandro- dijo señalando al otro chico. Le extendí mi mano y el la besó, para mi sorpresa.

-Un placer- dijo sonriendo.

-Encantada- dije, mirándolo- Catiel, ¿Lo sostienes, por favor?- le pregunté, pasándole el micro. Dejé la funda de la guitarra en el suelo y la abrí. Saqué de adentro mi hermosa guitarra transparente y la conecté al ampli, haciendo que una luz color celeste se encendiera dentro de ella. Me la colgué de la correa y me puse de pie. Ambos chicos observaban mi guitarra.

-Bien, ¿Qué sabes tocar?- me preguntó Lysandro, cortésmente.

-Lo que sea- dije, Castiel soltó una risita burlona.

-Muy bien- dijo- Tocaremos It's my Life, de Bon Jovi-

-Encantada- dije, quitándole mi micro y dándole la espalda. Luego de que conectaran sus respectivos instrumentos, salimos al patio. Habían puesto algunas mesas juntas a modo de escenario y todos los alumnos estaban allí, ansiosos. May y dos chicas a las que no pude identificar estaban juntas, en la primera fila. Al vernos aparecer y subir a las mesas, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Al ver mi guitarra, un coordinado "Woow" se elevó nuevamente.

-¿Lista, novata?- me preguntó Catiel. Yo asentí, desafiante.

-Bueno, antes que nada les agradezco que estén aquí. Catiel y Lysandro me ayudarán y tocaremos It's my Life de Bon Jovi- más aplausos.

-5, 6, 7, 8...- dijo Catiel y comenzamos a tocar. Muchos miraban asombrados como movía mis dedos sobre las cuerdas.

_ This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_  
_ No silent prayer for the faith-departed_  
_ I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
_ You're gonna hear my voice_  
_ When I shout it out loud_

Mi voz sonaba melodiosa y suave, pero a la vez fuerte y ruidosa. Con Lysandro cantábamos muy bien en conjunto y a pesar de faltar la batería (instrumento clave), no sonaba nada mal.

_ It's my life_  
_ It's now or never_  
_ I ain't gonna live forever_  
_ I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_ (It's my life)_  
_ My heart is like an open highway_  
_ Like Frankie said_  
_ I did it my way_  
_ I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_ It's my life_

__Todos estaban muy animados y la combinación de mis acordes con los de Castiel hacía aún mejor a la canción, si es que se podía.

_ This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
_ For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_  
_ Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_  
_ Luck ain't even lucky_  
_ Got to make your own breaks_

A esta altura, todos estaban gritando y cantando con nosotros y yo cada vez iba perdiendo nerviosismo.

_ It's my life_  
_ And it's now or never_  
_ I ain't gonna live forever_  
_ I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_ (It's my life)_  
_ My heart is like an open highway_  
_ Like Frankie said_  
_ I did it my way_  
_ I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_ 'Cause it's my life_

_**Un par de estrofas y dos coros después...**_

Todos aplaudían con gran energía y entusiasmo. Rápidamente le agradecí a los dos chicos que me miraban con asombro y bajé de las mesas. Me metí al insti y rápidamente guardé todo excepto la guitarra y el ampli. Tomé mi teléfono y le dije a Charlie que me iría caminando a casa. Salí casi corriendo del instituto , me puse la correa de la guitarra, que estaba conectada al ampli, y me fui caminando tranquilamente mientras tocaba. En una luz roja me inspiré y toqué el solo de guitarra de Sweet Child O' Mine de Guns 'n' Roses y la gente me aplaudió. Avergonzada, les agradecí y crucé apenas la luz se tornó verde. Caminé un par de cuadras y finalmente llegué a casa. Pasé por la cocina a saludar y sacar una manzana y subí a mi cuarto. Tomé mi Macbook y me tiré sobre mi cama. Prendí la TV y puse Friends. Abrí mi compu y revisé mi Facebook. Tenía como sesenta solicitudes de amistad, todas del instituto, de distinta gente que se fue presentando a lo largo del día. Entré a mi muro y lo que vi me dejó impactada: ESTABA PUBLICADO EL VIDEO DE MI TOCANDO Y CANTANDO EN LA ESCUELA. ¿¡Cómo era posible que el video ya estaba en YouTube y que alguien me mandó el "link"?! La verdad es que eso asustaba. Con ese pensamiento, cerré el compu y me deleité con el capítulo de Friends. Luego de un par de horas, me llamaron a comer. Luego de darle las buenas noches a mi tía, me puse el pijama y me dormí inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente, apagué el molesto despertador y me dirigí a rastras al baño. Luego de ducharme, me puse una polera de tira ancha y escote al cuello ajustada debajo del busto color rosado claro con unos pantalones tipo pitillos negros y unos tacones negros y un collar con unos curiosos rectángulos algo deformes de plata (regalo de la tía, lo uso por cortesía, aunque no es feo). Mi maquillaje nuevamente es delineador negro, rimel transparente y brillo labial color rosado. Bajé a la cocina y tomé desayuno rápidamente. Me despedí de todos y besé a mi tía en la mejilla antes de subir a la limo. En el camino al insti, me tomé un smoothie de frambuesa y me fui cantando a todo pulmón, con las ventanas abiertas hasta abajo. Al llegar al insti me despedí de Charlie y en la entrada me topé con May y las chicas de ayer.

-Hola Liz- me saludó, besándome en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Hola May- la saludé de vuelta.

-Chicas, esta es Liz- me presentó mi amiga- Liz, estas son Casie y Emma- dijo apuntando primero a una chica de mi misma altura de pelo lila hasta los codos y ojos color celeste. Tenía una mirada algo triste, pero sonreía ampliamente. La segunda era un poco más baja. Tenía el pelo negro largo y liso hasta el trasero. Sus ojos eran entre celeste y verde claro, y también sonreía.

-Hola- dijo Emma, extendiéndome su mano, se la estreché.

-Un placer- dijo Casie, haciendo lo mismo, le estreché la mano y les sonreí a ambas.

Entramos las cuatro al instituto y nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros, que curiosamente estaban todos juntos.

-Hey, chicas- dije, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de las tres- ¿Quieren venir a mi casa después de clases?- les pregunté tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- dijeron las tres al unísono, haciendo que nos echáramos a reír. Entramos todas juntas al Aula B, en que nos tocaba Historia. Yo me senté con Casie y Emma con May. Distraída, me puse a mirar por la ventana y, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida. Lo curioso es que el profesor no se dio cuenta y ya cuando tocó el timbre, Casie me removió para despertarme.

-Terminó historia, dormilona- dijo riendo. Le saqué la lengua y salimos del aula, donde Emma y May ya nos esperaban.

-¿Estuvo buena la siestecita Liz?- me preguntó Emma, divertida. Las cuatro nos echamos a reír y subimos al laboratorio, en el segundo piso. Dentro nos esperaba el señor Farrés. Cuando toda la clase se había sentado ya (nuevamente elegí sentarme al lado de Casie), el señor Farrés comenzó la clase.

-Se supone que tocaba disección de ranas, pero olvidé encargar las ranas. Por lo que esta hora estudiarán en silencio algo pendiente- y se fue a sentar. Apenas tomó asiento y sacó su libro, todos se pusieron a conversar, pero a el no pareció importarle.

-Liz, quería felicitarte- me dijo Casie, con una sonrisa. La miré interrogante- Por como tocaste ayer- aclaró.

-¡Aahh! Muchas gracias- le dije, riéndome- Lo malo es que nos faltó batería-

-Sip- dijo ella, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Oye, ¿tu tocas algún instrumento?- le pregunté, su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron.

-Sí, de hecho toco la batería- dijo, emocionada.

-¿De verdad? De haberlo sabido te habría pedido que tocaras conmigo...- murmuré con arrepentimiento.

-¿Cómo crees? No es tu culpa, ni siquiera nos conocíamos- exclamó, riendo. Asentí y miré un poco hacia adelante. May y Emma charlaban animadamente- ¿Y ellas tocan algo?-

-Si, May toca el bajo y Emma el teclado- me dijo ella.

-¿Y tienen un grupo?- pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?-

-Ninguna de nosotras canta y necesitamos... una... guitarra...- la ultima parte la dijo lentamente, como uniendo pensamientos- ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- gritó sobresaltando a medio salón- ¡Únete a nosotras y formemos un grupo!- exclamó con los ojos aún mas brillantes.

-Pero nos acabamos de conocer y es mi segundo día y vamos, que es extraño y no puedes negarlo- le dije, por alguna razón todo esto me recordaba a esas extrañas historias en la que la chica llega y a los 20 minutos ya tiene novio y los conoce a todos.

-Por favor Liz, además hoy vamos a tu casa y es la ocasión perfecta para discutir un nombre y todo eso y ensayar- me dijo haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña- Porfa porfa porfa poooorfaaaa- se puso de pie y se arrodilló en el suelo, juntando sus manos y rogándome casi a gritos.

-Esta bien, esta bien- accedí finalmente, vencida- Pero no me ruegues, que no soy la Virgen María- le dije divertida.

-¡May! ¡Emma!- gritó la pelimorada- ¡Tenemos una banda!- las chicas se me tiraron encima, agradeciéndome y chillando emocionadas.

Después de clase nos fuimos a almorzar y después al club de jardinería, al que nos metimos juntas. Al finalizar las tareas, nos dirigimos a la entrada del insti, donde nos esperaba Charlie.

-¡Wiiiiii limooooo!- chillaban mis amigas, corriendo como unas locas y entrando todas a la vez. Una vez dentro, abrimos la ventana del techo y salimos todas juntas.

Le había pedido a Charlie que tomara el camino largo a casa, para poder divertirnos. Pusimos rock al máximo volumen en la radio y abrimos todas las ventanas. Con nuestros lentes de sol puestos, saludábamos a todos los que pasaban y los chicos nos silbaban. Al fin llegamos a casa y las llevé a un recorrido por ella. Ellas se la pasaban con sus "Woooooooooooow", lo que provocaba mi risa. Finalmente, llegamos a mi habitación. Luego de recorrerla, nos tiramos sobre los sofás de living.

-Muy bien, antes que nada- dije, cuando las risas amainaron- ¿Como nos llamaremos?- ahí empezaron todas a gritar posibles nombres, mientras que yo los anotaba en mi compu. Luego de un rato, se callaron- Perfecto, a ver que tenemos: Las SuperGirls (todas negamos con la cabeza), Casie y estas otras (todas fulminamos con la mirada a Casie, quien sonrió inocentemente), Just Us (lo consideramos, pero finalmente lo descartamos también)- luego siguieron una cantidad de nombres inútiles, hasta que uno llamó nuestra atención- LOL-

-¿LOL?- preguntó May.

-Laugh out loud, reír a carcajadas- aclaró Emma.

-Me gusta- dijo Casie.

-Y a mi- dijo May.

-A mi igual- dijo Emma. Todas me miraron interrogantes.

-¡Es genial!- dije sonriendo, después de todo, yo lo había propuesto.

Todas nos abrazamos y comenzamos a reír, haciendo honor de nuestro nuevo grupo.

* * *

Bueno aqui está el segundo capi :)) respuestas de reviews:

rox siniestra: te cuento? lo que más me gusta es la musica y escribir! wajajajajja ^.^ bueno, me dió mucha risa también lo de Amber, se lo merece :P bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir el fic ajjaaj y por sierto, tus fics estan muy buenos tambienn! sigue asiiii! besos!

merlichannel: :3 jjajajaj muchas graciaas! que gusto que te haya gustado así! besooooos!

xenasucrette: wajajajajajaj muchas graciaaaas! que bien que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capi tambieen! besotees!

Les dejo aqui las referencias de los personajes y la ropa y guitarra de liz!

albums/hh484/yuzukii1/20798-anime-paradise-shy-ani me-girl1_ (esta es casie)

. /-tkkEk7yr_ZE/T1ivI9pU9JI/AAAAAAAAACM/yVcafgmZpYE/ s320/ecchi+anime+girl+sexy+ (esta es emma)

?br=f21&category=top&productid=2059031721&SizeChart= (la ropa de liz OJO essa no es su cara!)

. (la guitarra de liz)


	3. El Victoriano y la Rococó

**WIWIWIWIWIWIIII! holiwiiiiis! Ustedes piensan: Hola Paula! PEEROO NOOOO! PORQUE SOY CASIE! así es, la miedosa de Palua se escondió debajo de la mesa de la compu mientras murmuraba cosas como: Me matarán... me demoré muuchoo... y tonterias así.**

**Antes que nada, DISCLAIMER: Amour Sucré pertenece a la megabrillosa de ChiNoMiko y solo nosotros (los OC) somos de mi querida Paulita. Este fic es sin fines de lucro y es para que MI QUERIDA PAU se entretenga y eche su locura a volar :P **

**Paula esta muy arrepentida y lo siente profundamente!**

**BUENO, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, EL NUEVO CAPI!**

Lizzie POV

Luego de terminar con las risas, nos dirigimos a mi garage para ver como será la música, los instrumentos, etc. Apenas bajamos al garage, las chicas dejaron caer sus mandíbulas. Y no era para menos, ya que a eso no se le podía llamar garage: era como una casa pequeña. Tenia dos partes principales. Primero, la pista de baile, con mesa con controles de DJ, muchas luces de colores, máquinas de humo , grandes parlantes y una enorme bola disco colgada. La segunda parte tenía un enorme escenario y sobre el, muchos instrumentos: mi guitarra eléctrica (recién acomodada por Annie, una de las chicas de la limpieza), un teclado, una hermosa batería azul eléctrico, algunos micros, amplificadores, enormes parlantes y, por último, un precioso bajo Ritter azul eléctrico con negro. Inmediatamente, las chicas corrieron con sus respectivos instrumentos.

-¿Les gustan?- les pregunté, sonriendo- Las mandé a comprar cuando fui a pedir bocadillos-

-¡Son geniales!- gritó Emma.

-Y son suyos- dije, tomando mi guitarra y pasándome la correa por la cabeza.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?- gritaron las tres chicas a la vez.

-¡Nonononononononono!- dijo May, sacudiendo los brazos rápidamente, dejando rápidamente el bajo en su lugar y alejándose de el.

-Caro... muy caro... devolver... deudas... depresión... nada de dinero... robos... cárcel... mueertee... mueertee- balbuceaba Casie, balanceándose en posición fetal en un rincón.

-Cof cof, emm ¿Chicas?- dijo Emma, la única tranquila. Rápidamente, las chicas recuperaron la compostura y se me acercaron negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Si yo digo que se las quedan, ¡SE LAS QUEDAN!- grité, haciéndome la enojada.

-Creo que a mi nueva batería le pondré Trinity... ¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Casie, con mirada alarmada. Las chicas y yo la miramos como si estuviera loca (más aún)- ¡Oh Tri, no les hagas caso!- gritó dramáticamente, mientras corría a sentarse detrás de la batería nuevamente.

Les lancé una mirada envenenada al otro par, el cual en seguida corrió hacia su respectivo instrumento. Sonreí satisfecha y me encaminé a una mesa de conferencias rodeada de sillas que recién habían dispuesto las mucamas, para futuras reuniones de banda. En la mesa reposaba tranquilamente mi gran tesoro: mi libreta. En ella se encontraban todos mis dibujos e historias, pero lo más importante de todo ese contenido eran mis canciones y poemas.

-Emm... chicas- dije, llamando la atención de las tres. Me aclaré la garganta y continué con timidez- Este es mi cuaderno de... emm... canciones y me gustaría mostrárselos...-

-¡Ahhh!- las tres chillaron al unísono y se me lanzaron casi encima mío para intentar quitarme el cuaderno. Pero ya que era más alta, simplemente estiré el brazo hacia el cielo y las chicas se rindieron al instante, rezongando.

-Como decía, me gustaría que escucharan alguna y me digan que tal- las chicas asintieron como chiquitas de pre-escolar- Perfecto... entonces...- murmuré, mientras revolvia mi cuaderno, en busca de la canción perfecta. Al encontrarla, me encaminé al escenario.

-Muy bien, nosotras te seguimos- dijo May, ya con el bajo puesto. Me acerqué al micro (ya tenía la guitarra puesta) y comenzé:

_In the morning light let my roots take flight _  
_Watch me far above like a vicious dove _  
_They don't see me come, who can blame them? _  
_They never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why _

_I won't fall asleep _  
_I won't fall asleep _

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _  
_Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _

Aquí, las chicas comenzaron a tocar y, de a poco, a "agarrar" la canción.

_From your slanted view see the morning dew _  
_Sink into the soil, watch the water boil _  
_They won't see me run ,who can blame them? _  
_They never look to see me fly, so I never had to lie _

_I won't fall asleep _  
_I won't fall asleep _

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _  
_Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _

_Nobody else, nobody else _  
_Nobody else, can take me higher _  
_Nobody else, can take me higher _  
_Nobody else, can take me higher _  
_Nobody else.. _

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _  
_Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher _  
_Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low _  
_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

-¡BRAVOOO!- gritaron las tres locas, con Casie dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como foca amaestrada. Sonreí con timidez.

-¿Les gustó?- murmuré, mirándome los pies.

-Nos encantó- aclaró Emma, con su habitual calma.

-¿Saben?- dijo, de pronto, May. Todas la miramos- Emma también escribe-

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, aterrorizada. En cambio, Casie y yo abrimos nuestras bocas a su máximo nivel y May sonrió con inocensia.

-May- dijo Emma, recuperando la compostura- Eso estuvo muy fuera de lugar-

-Yo no lo creo- dijo Case- Muéstranos- ordenó con voz severa.

-Por favor- agregué yo, con tono suave. La chica bajó la cabeza, dándose por vencida. Se metió una mano por el escote, debajo del corsé, y rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que quería: una libreta con florituras en la tapa. Mientras rebuscaba en su contenido, la observé detenidamente.

La chica tenía un estilo bastante diferente. Ella acostumbra a usar (según lo dicho por May) hermosos vestidos típicos de la época de la Revolución Francesa, estilo Rococó (pero sin los tocados en la cabeza). Su ropa consistía en un gran vestido con muchos falsos para mantener su forma redonda, un corsé de color visible o un corpiño de color, visible también por sobre el vestido o por debajo de la ropa. Los colores y texturas eran muy diversos. Tenía hermosas piezas de encaje y, muy pocas veces, grandes escotes. En este momento, la chica vestía algo simplemente impresionante: su vestido era muy voluminoso. Era rosado desde los pechos hasta el ombligo con una cinta en medio color rosa también, y todo alrededor era blanco y algo englobado (N/A: la verdad es que se me hace demasiado difícil describir este vestido, así que les ruego que entren aqui: . ). La verdad es que esta chica era preciosa y , si antes habría llamado la atención con su belleza, su vestimenta se encargaba de triplicar esa atención.

-Muy bien- dijo. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran mesa y nosotras la imitamos- Una cosa, escribo canciones tanto en inglés como en español y esta, está en español- nosotras asentimos. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame._  
_nada más llegar te llamaré._  
_déjame marchar, no llores más. _  
_túmbate otra vez, te dormirás._  
_Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti_  
_oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí._  
_quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar._  
_necesito volverte a abrazar._  
_Ven, cálmate no llores más,_  
_si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,_  
_que no me iré sin besar_  
_una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,_  
_la vida viene y va y se va..._

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir._  
_tú en la habitación, llorando por mí._  
_tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré_  
_a tu lado, cuidando de ti._  
_Ven, cálmate no llores más,_  
_si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,_  
_que no me iré sin besar_  
_una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,_  
_la vida viene y va y se va..._

Cuando terminó, May, Case y yo llorábamos. Emma era muy apasionada, pero al cantar esa pasión crecía tanto que llegaba al punto de hacernos llorar. Pero para Casie y para mí era demasiada seriedad, por lo que nos miramos y sincronizadamente nos abrazamos y simulamos llorar dramáticamente y con gran estruendo. Emma nos dio una colleja a cada una y se echó a reír suavemente. May nos observaba con una sonrisa de lado, con las anteriores lágrimas aún cayendo por su rostro, las cuales limpió con suavidad.

-Entonces, está claro- dijo Case. La miramos intrigadas- Me refiero a que Liz y Em escribirán las canciones y serán vocalistas principales- aclaró.

-Pienso que es lo mejor, porque yo no tengo un registro tan alto, es decir, alcanzo las altas pero hasta el La Mayor no llego ni arrastrándome- las chicas soltaron una carcajada.

-Que bien, porque mi registro es muy alto, perfecto para segunda voz- dijo May, sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Entonces, ¿Están dispuestas a pasar tardes ensayando sin descanso, hacer las canciones perfectas y ganar el aprecio incondicional del público?- preguntó Casie, con ademán solemne, poniendo su brazo estirado entre nosotras con la palma hacia el suelo. Inmediatamente unimos nuestras manos y luego de contar hasta tres, dijimos al unísono: _**"LOL"**_.

Estuvimos un rato más probando nuestras voces y charlando. Para cuando dieron las once, mi tía no fue a avisar que ya era tarde y que al día siguiente teníamos escuela, por lo que nos despedimos y les prometí pasar a buscarlas a su casa a la mañana siguiente. Cené ligero y me dirigí a mi habitación, luego de desearle las buenas noches a mi tía. Ni bien me metí en la cama, con mi pijama puesto, caí rendida por aquel día tan largo. Segundo día de escuela y ya tenía una banda y tres amigas inigualables... _Vaya, esto sí que parece novela improvisada_...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con pesadez. Me duché y me vestí con mi linda polera corta color gris en la que se leía "Rebel", acompañada por unos jeans a la cintura color negro tipo pitillo, con mis lentes tipo "mosca" de Dolce & Gabbana con cuadritos color blanco y negro y mis amadas Converse negras (su ropa está aqui: ?BR=f21&Category=top&ProductID=2000074226&VariantID=). Me dejé el cabello suelto y me puse el mismo maquillaje de siempre. Tomé mi bolso color gris de Kipling modelo Firefly y me encaminé a la cocina. Luego de desayunar, me despedí de mi tía y me dirigí a la limo.

-Señorita- saludó Charlie con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, que le correspondí.

-Charlie, hoy pasaremos a recoger a mis amigas, aquí tienes las direcciones- dijo, sacando de mi bolso un papelito escrito y entregándoselo. El asintió y me abrió la puerta, esperando a que me subiera para luego cerrarla.

Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero y aspiré su aroma. Ese olor me recordaba a mi madre por sus chaquetas. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y me preparé mentalmente ante el griterío que me esperaba con mis amigas. Bueno, mas bien de May y de Case, porque Em es más... calmada. Miré por la ventana y me eché a reír ante tal visión: Emma estaba, con aire distraido y ademán ceremonioso, esperándome en la acera. Pero eso no era lo gracioso, no, lo gracioso era su vestimenta. Gracioso, pero maravilloso. El vestido que traía, pensé, simplemente no entraría por la puerta del instituto con lo grande que era. Estaba segura de que debajo de el entraban, fácil, cinco personas (N/A: otra vez, imposible de describir, entren aqui por favor: . ) y su peinado era casi todo el cabello tomado en un tomate flojo y algo desarmado, dejando sueltos varios mechones finamente ondulados ( . /_ ELLA NO TENÍA ESA CARA DE SUPERIORIDAD!) y, por supuesto, su fiel abanico de plumas color gris perlado y una pequeña sombrillita con encaje color gris. Al ver la limo, sonrió. Charlie bajó del auto y se dirigió, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos, a abrirle la puerta a Em. La pobre estubo batallando como cinco minutos paraentrar, mientras yo la jalaba por los brazos.

-¡Cuidado, que se arruga!- decía suavemente, pero con preocupación. Cuando finalmente entró, la alabé por su vestimenta y ella se sonrojó y me agradeció.

La siguiente, fue May. La chica llevaba una hermosa top azul suelta de escote redondo y unos cuantos botones blancos y pequeños sobre el busto y las mangas llegaban hasta antes de la muñeca. Usaba unos jeans pitillos rasgados y un lindo sombrero negro. Traía unos botines de taco mediano color negro y una mochila negra al hombro ( ?BR=f21&Category=top&ProductID=2000051505&VariantID= en la foto de cuerpo completo, la modelo tiene una chaqueta a cuadros en la cintura, MAY NO LA LLEVABA). La saludamos y se subió, con la ayuda de Charlie con la puerta.

Por último, Casie. La chica llevaba su cabello lila atado en una larga trenza cayendo por su hombro y tenía un sombrero parecido al de May. Llevaba una preciosa top de tela suave color azul marino con un moño del mismo color y con sus lazos cayendo a lo largo del pecho. La top estaba metida en unos shorts a la cintura color negro con pequeños círculos color blanco, pero estaba usando sus Converse blancas que dejaban ver a la perfección el estilo de Case: lindo y rebelde. Al hombro llevaba una mochila Jansport blanca ( ?br=F21&category=Essentials&productid=2030188049&variantid=). La loca, apenas vio la limo aparecer por la esquina, corrió como condenada hasta encontrarnos y, sin dejar ni siquiera a Charlie bajarse para ayudarla con la puerta, la abrió y se lanzó dentro, saludándonos a gritos. May y yo nos carcajeamos y le respondimos de la misma manera, en cambio Emma soltó una suave risita y la saludo a un volumen humano.

Y así, con una reina del Rococó tecladista, una loca casi salida de un manicomio guitarrista, su compañera de habitación en el manicomio baterista y una chillona de voz melodiosamente alta bajista, nos dirigimos al instituto.

Una vez en la escuela, nos dirigimos a los casilleros. Casie se disculpó diciendo que debía irse a hablar con la profesora Marchant sobre unos trabajos de castigo. Y May dijo que debía ir al baño, por lo que Em la acompañó pero decidió no entrar, por motivos de vestimenta y seguridad tanto para ella como para otros. Finalmente me quedé sola en el pasillo, mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas en el casillero. Pero unas risas burlonas me distrajeron. Me topé cara a cara con la famosa Ámber y su séquito de arpías.

-Con que aquí estabas...-murmuró con una sonrisita sádica y me acorraló contra la pared. Me tomó desprevenida, por lo que me golpeé muy fuerte la espalda, dejando escapar un leve gemido. Su risa resonó por todo el pasillo.

-Déjame, o te arrepentirás- la amenazé, mientras ella apretaba mi brazo contra la pared muy muy fuerte. Me puse a pensar ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Podía sacármela de encima en un segundo y no lo hacía! Justo me la iba a quitar, cuando una voz se oyó por todo el pasillo, interrumpiéndome.

-¡Ámber!- se oía enojado.

-Espera Castiel- le dije y en un segundo cambiamos de posición: ahora yo sostenía a Ámber contra la pared y apretaba su brazo. Catiel, Li y Charlotte me miraban asombrados y Ámber lloriqueaba- Y esto no es nada- le susurré a Ámber al oído, antes de soltarla. La chica se fue lamentándose, mientras sus perritas falderas la secundaban. Catiel me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Buena esa, reloj de arena- dijo.

-¿Reloj de arena?- pregunté, intrigada.

-Te dije que eras demasiado agraciada como para ser una tabla de planchar- aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Mi corazón se aceleró y miré hacia otro lado avergonzada. El soltó una risita burlona.

-Muy bien, entonces yo te diré...- murmuré pensativa, para luego saltar y gritar- ¡CABEZA DE LADRILLO!- el hizo una mueca, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Riendo, me fui a mi segunda clase (ya había pasado la primera), sobándome el brazo que ya había agarrado una tonalidad morada.

En el receso del almuerzo, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas del patio para comer. Emma abrió su sombrillita y se acomodó en su asiento, levantando sus faldas (y sus miles de falsos) para asegurarse de que estas no se ensuciaran con la tierra agolpada bajo las sillas. Las demás literalmente nos tiramos a nuestras sillas. A lo lejos, vi a Castiel saludarme con la cabeza y yo le hice una seña para que se sentara con nosotras. Se acercó a paso lento, mientras conversaba con Lys. Para mi sorpresa, fue Emma la que habló primero:

-Buenas tardes, Lys- dijo cordialmente, estirando su mano.

-Buenas tardes, Em- dijo este, tomando su mano y besándola. Los miraba con los ojos como platos y Casie también.

-Casie- dijo May, con tono reprobatorio- ¿Años a su lado y jamás te diste cuenta de la amistad de este par?- la chica negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Yo me eché a reír. Lys se sentó al lado de Em y Castiel, digo, y Cabeza de ladrillo se sentó entre May y yo.

-Tu vestido es simplemente espléndido- alabó Lys a Em. La chica se sonrojó levemente.

-Muchas gracias, pero tu traje no se queda atrás- ahora le tocó a Lys sonrojarse levemente, pero a pesar de eso, le sonrió amablemente.

-Y, Ladrillín, ¿Cómo va todo?- le pregunté a Castiel. Casie, quien estaba al frente de nosotros, escupió toda el agua que había estado bebiendo sobre May, quien se enojó tanto que le escupió de vuelta.

-Aaarrggg, May- alegó Case, limpiando su rostro- Como sea, a lo que iba... ¡LADRILLÍN! ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- gritó, riendo estruendosamente, la imité.

-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJ- las dos reíamos a coro y nos sosteníamos el estómago. Catiel casi echaba humo por las orejas. Nos lanzó tal mirada que nos hizo callar de una sola y que, si las miradas mataran, creo que Case y yo ya estaríamos en el "Limbo" jugando al póker.

-No me quejo- dijo, con su sonrisa torcida. Le pegué una colleja- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pues... mmm... porque... ¿si?- pregunté, con una sonrisita inocente. El me miro con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada. Le saqué la lengua, arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos cuan niña pequeña. El se rió suavemente y seguimos comiendo.

-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos se llevan tan bien?- preguntó May, quien había estado pendiente de todo.

-May, este es mi tercer día en la escuela- dije, con tono de sabelotodo. Ella me sacó la lengua y se rió.

-Chicos, si me disculpan, debo retirarme- dijo Emma, poniéndose de pie- Está entrando viento y si me quedo, lo más probable es que la brisa arrastre tierra y tendré que mandar el vestido a la tintorería otra vez-

-Permite me acompañarte- dijo Lysandro, poniendose de pie. Emma puso una mano en su pecho y suavemente le dio un muy leve empujoncito, para hacerlo sentarse otra vez- Insisto-

-¿No te importaría, Lysandro?- le preguntó Em, poniéndose la sombrilla sobre la cabeza.

-En lo absoluto- dijo Lys, ofreciéndole su brazo a Em, quien lo tomó gustosa.

-Que gracioso- comenté, todos me miraron- Se ven como salidos de un periódico del siglo XVIII- todos entendieron y rieron menos Casie, quien ladeó la cabeza y me miró confundida- Ya sabes, porque la época victoriana y la época rococó surgieron en el siglo XVIII...- aclaré y ,finalmente, Case se echó a reír. Todos resoplamos y seguimos comiendo.

Lys y Emma se despidieron de nosotros y comenzaron a caminar. Em tomada del brazo de Lys y con su sombrilla, claro está. En un momento en el que Em se distrajo y no se tomó la falda, se la piso y casi cae al suelo de no ser por Lysandro, quien justo a tiempo pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo muy cerca de el. Emma se sonrojó ferozmente, al igual que Lys. Estaban tan cerca que parecía que iban a besarse, ya que sus narices se tocaban. Pero inmediatamente se rompió la atmósfera ya que Em le agradeció rápidamente y se soltó rápidamente,para seguir caminando tomada de su brazo. Castiel, Casie, May y yo nos miramos con sonrisas ante la escenita y luego seguimos comiendo.

* * *

**ESE FUE EL CAP DE HOY! pero antes de irme, quiero hacer aclaraciones de mi nombre**

**Case: se pronuncia keis**

**Casie: se pronuncia keisi**

**ESTE CAPITULO FUE DEDICADO A LA AMIGA FICCIONERA rox siniestra DE PAU! dijo que es un gran apoyo y una genial amiga escritora**

**TAMBIEN A Ziinect, por las mismas razones!**

**AH! LO OLVIDABA! Si queréis charlar con Paula, podéis chatear con ella por el mail: paulabcfanfics ella ya mantiene charlas con lectoras y dice que es muy entretenido y que son muy simpáticas.**

**pUEDEN MANDAR SUS DUDAS, TOMATAZOS, FELICITACIONES, ETC!**

**dejen reviews porfaaa!**

**Casie se va! paaz!**


End file.
